19 years later life continues
by Louina
Summary: Lord Voldemort is history and Harry's children start attending Hogwarts.But what is Hogwarts life without any danger.Find out the new troubles the current Hogwarts generation faces.....
1. New Friends

Harry Potter

The Story Continues.

"C'mon",said Albus; "before we die of embarassment. Lets just try and find ourselves a compartment",as he and Rose tried to

edge their way to find a compartment in the already full Hogwarts Express.As they moved on,they finally found a compartment

although it wasn't empty.

"Hello",said Rose trying to extend a friendly hand to the scared boy sitting on the seat inside.Scorpius Malfoy did not

answer."Hey...it's ok.We know who you are and I bet my broomstick you know who we are.But it's ok.I dont think I want to

bring our parents enemity between our friendship",tried Albus."Hi anyways I'm Albus Severus Potter but you can call me Al".

"Hey,I'm Scorpius Malfoy but I guess you already knew that",he said."And you're Rose Weasley...my dad told me that your mom

was the smartest in their year".

The three of them soon became very comfortable to each others presence and began discussing the sorting of houses,when the

door to their compartment slid open and they saw two boys standing outside the compartment.The thinnest had a look of

superiority on his face and walked in uninvited giving Scorpius a murderous glare.

"Why are you talking to the Potter boy and the blood traiter Weasley girl?" he questioned Scorpius demandingly."They are my

friends",Scorpius said sounding much braver and confident than earlier."And if you have any problem with that Jacques you

might as well just do me a last favour and clear out",he finished."I dont care what you say Scorpius but I am just warning

you...your mother won't be very happy with your choice of friends",added Jacques."And so all I was trying to do was keep you

away from scum like them.It was now Albus' chance..He rose from his seat and said,"I dont think any of us here are hard of

hearing and I so advice you to do as he says and buzz off".So the two boys turned and left scowling at the three of them.

"Who were those prats?",asked Rose as Albus sat down."Jacques Zabini and Otto Nott",replied Scorpius."Their fathers are my

dad and mom's friends.My dad doesnt like their fathers too much but my mom thinks that they are good.Otto's grandfaher used

to be a big supporter of 'You-Know-Who' before your father killed him",he said to Albus."Thanks anyways for sticking up for

me",said Sorpius."No problem,thats what friends do isn't it",replied Albus.

And as Scorpius smiled,Albus looked him carefully and knew that this was maybe the best thing anybody had ever said to him. 


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Harry Potter.

The Story Continues.

By the time the Hogwarts Express finally reached the station,Albus and Scorpius had changed into their Hogwarts robes.As they got off the Hogwarts Express,Albus heard

a familiar booming voice and looked up to the face of Rubeus Hagrid,gamekeeper of Hogwarts and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures."Firs' years 'ere",he boomed

loudly.

"Hi Hagrid",Albus and Rose greeted together.Then Albus introduced Hagrid to Scorpius,who was shaking again now."It's ok kid.I din' quite fancy 'ur dad,he did

dislike me too bu' tha' ain't apply to you",said Hagrid comfortingly to Scorpius' surprise.Rose,Albus and Scorpius shared a boat to cross the giant lake to reach the

castle.When they got their first view of the castle,they whooped out in amazement.They could hear similar reactions of awe and excitement from the other first years.

On reaching the castle,Hagrid knocked the big knocker on the large castle door and Neville Longbottom,the Deputy Headmaster and Herbology teacher,came into view when

the doors opened on their own.He thanked Hagrid and welcomed the first years into the Entrance Hall of the castle.He gave Albus and Rose and warm grin and exlained the

house histories,point marking system and the sorting ceremony to the first years.Then he asked them to wait there till the others in the hall were ready to recieve

them.

"Hello",Professor Longbottom greeted Albus and Rose on his way out to the great hall."Hope you both are fine and who is this young fellow ?",he inquired.Scorpius

and Neville Longbottom were acquainted soon enough by Rose and Scorpius found himself caught by surprise once more when Professor Longbottom said that Scorpius had a

different identity from his father.While waiting in the Entrance Hall,the worry in Albus' head grew more as he wondered about the sorting.When Professor Longbottom

returned now with a scroll of parchment,Albus' anxiety grew to no bounds.As he followed the other first years into the Great Hall,he looked at the long staff table,his

eyes finding his father but saw the big golden chair of the headmaster disappointedly empty.As Professor Longbottom asked the first years to seat themselves at a

different table a bit below the High Table,he brought a tall stool and a frayed old wizards hat on the stage and placed the sorting hat on the stool.

Albus hardly heard the Hat's song and seemed to return his thoughts to Hogwarts when Professor Longbottom announced the name of the first student to be sorted.Where

was his father? Where was Harry when his son need him the most? Just when he was thinking this,the doors to the Great Hall opened and as though Albus' prayers had been

answered,the doors of the Great Hall opened and Harry James Potter, Albus' father, 'The Boy Who Lived','The Chosen One',Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Cheif Warlock

of the Wizengamot stepped in. 


	3. The Sorting

Harry Potter

The Story Continues.

Silence gripped the room immediately and only after a few minutes of silence did a few people begin to notice that he was not

alone.With him was a boy of about eleven.The boy was in school robes and had brownish hazel hair that matched his eyes.

"Edmund Dursley",announced the Headmaster.

And Albus had to agree with the fact that the evening was turning out to be even more weird than he had thought it would.There

with his father was his cousin Edmund.Harry's uncle and aunt were Muggles and cared as much about magic as Albus himself cared about

Jacques.They had never tried to associate with the Potter family even though their son appreciated Harry's skill at magic.But even

Harry had never tried too hard to make contact.But to find Edmund there at Hogwarts came as a very big surprise to Albus.Edmund was

Harry's uncle and aunt's grandson.As Edmund staggered on the stage,looking as though he may pass out an minute,Proffessor

Longbottom lifted the hat and helped the absolutely terrified Edmund onto the tall stool.The hat took two minutes before reaching

it's decision."GRYFFINDOR!",yelled the Hat,making Edmund the first gryffindor to be sorted.

Harry walked up to Edmund,congratulated him and walked him to the Gryffindor feast table.After that interruption,the

sorting continued as normal.Harry took his place at the High Table.The moment sorting continued,Albus' fear gripped him once more

and he seemed to forget this only when Professor Longbottom called out in a loud voice,"Malfoy Scorpius".There was general

muttering around the hall when his name was called and an audibaly huge gasp when the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR".Harry clapped loudly

but there was hardly any cheering from the Gryffindor table.Looking happy to be sorted to gryffindor,Scorpius walked down to join

their table.

After Lesley Brown was sorted to Hufflepuff,Proffessor Longbottom called out "Nott Otto".Otto went up on stage and wore the

hat and soon,the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN".Jacques cheered loudly from the first year table.Albus was too busy scowling at him

then to notice Neville call out his name.

The announcment of his own name struck like ice in Albus' ears.As he walked up on stage he could feel the eyes of a hundered +

students on him along with his father's handsome glare.He sat himself on the seat and put the hat on."Umm...there is great power

here and you are the humblest of the noble",the hat said to Albus."You would do very well in Slytherin and your talents will be

appreciated.So it might as well be"..."SLYTHE"...No shouted Albus aloud."Please Please make it gryffindor.I belong to that house and I

really think",he said after a pause,remembering his father's words,"that gryffindor would have gained an excellent student by having

me",he finished."You are the second in a row after your father who prefers his own choice to mine.Well if that is so...

GRYFFINDOR!".Albus walked happily to the Gryffindor table where he got a thump on the back from James.As Albus' face radiated with

joy,he looked up at the High table,his eyes seeking his father and saw him nodding approvingly at Albus giving him an 'I told

you so look'.

The sorting continued normally and at the end of the ceremony came..."Zabini Jacques",called out Neville.Jacques walked up

confidentally on stage and he had barely placed the hat on his head that it shouted "SLYTHERIN !" But Albus wasn't surprised...as he

thought I should have expected it. 


End file.
